muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
WE Day
WE Day is an annual "youth empowerment" event organized by Free the Children. The event started in Toronto in 2007 and is now held in cities across Canada, the United States, and the UK. WE Day motivates youth to take action on local and global issues. We Day events feature speeches and performances by global leaders, social activists and public figures. WE Day 2016 The Muppets participated in the 2016 WE Day events in Los Angles, CA on April 7, 2016. In addition to opening the special with a rendition of "The Muppet Show Theme" with new lyrics, Kermit the Frog appeared on stage with Zooey Deschanel; while other Muppets (including Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Rizzo the Rat, Statler and Waldorf, Gonzo, Beauregard, Chip, Scooter, Bobo the Bear, The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, and Pepe the King Prawn) also helped lend their voices to the WE movement.Kermit the Frog and more inspire Americans to make a difference in the WE Day National Broadcast on ABC Other celebrities who participated in the 2016 WE Day event in California along with the Muppets included: Charlize Theron, Demi Lovato, Seth Rogen, Selena Gomez, Natalie Portman, Common, Rowan Blanchard, Jennifer Hudson, Jacob Tremblay, Mark Ruffalo, Joe Jonas, Nick Jonas, David Foster, Paula Abdul, Rico Rodriguez, Raini Rodriguez, Jordan Smith, Martin Sheen, Henry Winkler, and Bridgit Mendler.WE Day Events - California A television special of the event aired on ABC on August 28, 2016 at 7pm Eastern (6pm Central). File:Deschanel-WE.jpg|Zooey Deschanel performing with Kermit File:Rogen-WE.jpg|Gonzo with Seth Rogen File:Blanchard-WE.jpg|Kermit with Rowan Blanchard File:Criss-WE.jpg|Kermit with Darren Criss File:Jonas-WE.jpg|Kermit with Joe Jonas File:Rodriguez-WE.jpg|Kermit with Rico and Raini Rodriguez File:Sheen1-WE.jpg|Kermit with Martin Sheen File:Sheen2-WE.jpg|Kermit with Martin Sheen File:Smith-WE.jpg|Kermit with Jordan Smith File:Tremblay-WE.jpg|Kermit with Jacob Tremblay File:Winkler-WE.jpg|Kermit with Henry Winkler File:Tyrese_Gibson_WE_Day.jpg|Scooter and a chicken with Tyrese Gibson WE Day 2017 The Muppets participated in the 2017 WE Day events in Los Angles, CA on April 27, 2017. Fozzie Bear appeared on stage with Josh Gad to perform stand-up while Statler and Waldorf learned "an important lesson about bullying." Other Muppets (including Miss Piggy, Animal, Rowlf and The Swedish Chef) also appeared along with such celebrities as Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Lilly Singh, Rowan Blanchard, Laverne Cox, Bryan Cranston, Jessie J, and Alicia Keys. A television special of the event aired on CBS on August 4, 2017. WE-Day-2017-JoshGad&Fozzie.jpg|Josh Gad performing with Fozzie Bear FozzieGad.jpg|Fozzie Bear with Josh Gad WeDay2017-Selena.jpg|Miss Piggy with Selena Gomez WeDay2017-Demi1.jpg|Miss Piggy with Demi Lovato WeDay2017-Demi2.jpg|Animal with Demi Lovato LillySingh.jpg|The Swedish Chef with Lilly Singh Alicia Keys and Rowlf.jpg|Rowlf with Alicia Keys in a Twitter video WE Day 2018 The Muppets participated in the 2018 WE Day events in Toronto, Canada on September 20, 2018.Co-Hosts Nick Robinson and Miss Piggy Join Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, Arkells, Adam Devine, The Muppets, Lilly Singh and More at WE Day in Toronto to Celebrate Youth Creating Lasting Social Change Miss Piggy and Nick Robinson hosted the event, which featured appearances by Muppet characters Fozzie Bear, Animal, Scooter and Beaker, and such celebrities as Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, Ally Brooke, Ann Curry, Jacob Tremblay, Lilly Singh and Mason Ramsey. A television special of the event aired on CTV on November 24, 2018. Select segments from the special featuring Beaker (with Tremblay) and Scooter (with Ramsey) have been posted on The Muppets' social media. ;External links *Beaker with Jacob Tremblay *Scooter with Mason Ramsey *Scooter and Animal Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Live Appearances Category:TV Appearances